Oh! My Bad Boy!
by miyazaki aika
Summary: New chap is UP! Siwon yang merupakan seorang Bad Boy, masuk ke sekolahan yang penuh peraturan bernama S.M High School dengan Kim Kibum sebagai Ketua OSIS. Hampir setiap hari, Kibum dan Siwon beradu mulut di sekolah. Tanpa sadar, adu mulut yang sering terjadi itu membuat cinta muncul. #Pair: SiBum /Siwon x Kibum/
1. Chapter 1

~**_Oh! _**_**My Bad Boy!~  
**_

**_Disclaimer: Miyazaki Aika a.k.a Yolanda Tan_**

**_Pair: SiBum, KyuMin  
_**

**_Chapter: Prolog  
_**

**_Rated: T,(sewaktu-waktu bisa berubah *EviL SmirK*)  
_**

_********__Warning: OOC! YAOI! Typo(s)! Fluff!_

_********__Note: Lagi-lagi Kibum di FF saya umurnya lebih tua dari pada Siwon - -"  
_

* * *

_**Prolog**__  
_

Di salah satu sekolah yang terdapat di Seoul, Korea selatan bernama S.M School, sedang mengadakan Masa Orientasi Siswa, atau sering disebut sebagai MOS. Di sekolah S.M High School ini sangat terkenal dengan bermacam-macam peraturannya, contohnya saja seperti seragam yang harus selalu rapih, tidak boleh telat waktu barang semenit saja, bagi yang bergender namja rambut tidak boleh sampai menyentuh kera baju sekolah, sedangkan untuk yang perempuan harus selalu mengikat rambutnya. Maka dari itu, banyak sekali siswa baru yang terkena hukuman dari para sunbaenya. Contohnya saja anak baru bernama EunHyuk, karena mengecat rambut berwarna blonde, anak baru itu sampai disuruh push-up seratus kali oleh sunbaenya, dan masih banya contoh-contoh yang lain.

Sekarang di Hall S.M High School, terlihatlah namja bermimik dingin tengah berpidato. Dari perawakannya yang keras, sudah bisa ditebak kalau namja ini adalah seorang ketua osis, orang yang memegang buku hitam atau sering dijuluki siswa yang nakal 'Buku Kematian' Ups.. kalau kalian menebak buku itu seperti death note, kalian SALAH!, buku itu di sebut-sebut sebagai 'Buku Kematian' karena semua siswa yang namanya tercatat sampai sepuluh kali di buku itu, akan diyakini sebagai calon tidak naik kelas. Maka dari itu, tak ada satu pun siswa yang berani macam-macam dengan ketua osis, apa lagi sampai membuat pelanggaran. Bagi kalian yang mempunyai visi seperti 'Peraturan dibuat untuk dilanggar' sepertinya kalian harus cepat-cepat menghapus visi itu dari otak kalian kalau kalian masih ingin naik kelas di S.M High School ini.

Sang namja ketua osis ini berdiri tegap di mimbar. Kalau kalian memeriksa name tag-nya, kalian bisa menemukan tulisan 'Kim Kibum' di sana. Kibum sang ketua osis mengedarkan pandangannya ke seluruh penjuru Hall, melihat siapa saja yang berusaha tak memperhatikannya. Setelah melihat tatapan semua murid yang tertuju padanya barulah ia berujar, "Selamat pagi. Selamat datang di S.M High School. Seperti yang kalian baru saja ketahui setelah banyaknya jumlah orang yang dihukum tadi, di sekolah ini terdapat beberapa peraturan yang tak boleh kalian langgar. Kalau kalian belum mengetahui pelanggaran apa saja itu, kalian bisa melihat papan putih di sebelah sana." Ujar Kibum sambil menunjuk papan putih yang tergantung di dinding Hall itu yang baru saja di pasang oleh beberapa staff osis. Sontak siswa dan Siswi menolehkan kepalanya untuk melihat papan yang disebut. Dan demi apa pun! Papan putih itu mungkin bisa melebihi besarnya papan tulis di sekolah, dengan tulisan-tulisan hitam kecil yang banyak sekali.

Karena melihat tatapan cengo dari semua siswa dan siswi, yang mungkin tak menyadari lagi keberadaannya, Kibum pun berusaha mengalih perhatian semua siswa itu. "Ehem! Kalau kalian ingin mengetahui berapa jumlahnya, jumlah peraturan itu sebanyak dua ribu lima ratus tiga puluh peraturan yang tak boleh kalian langgar sama sekali. Kalau kalian melanggarnya, sudah dipastikan nama kalian akan tercantum di Buku Hitam. Dimana kalau nama kalian sampai tertulis sepuluh kali di dalam buku hitam ini selama bersekolah di sini, kalian tidak akan naik kelas." Ucapnya yang membuat kecengo-an siswa dan siswi bertambah.

Aura hitam nan canggung di Hall itu terusik oleh terbukanya pintu hall, membuat semua mata tertuju pada sosok yang mungkin sebentar lagi namanya akan tercatat di buku hitam. Masuklah namja berperawakan tinggi, bermimik muka tampan dan jangan lupakan senyuman yang berteger di bibirnya membuat lesung pipit di pipinya keluar. Demi apa pun! Semua yeoja dan namja di dalam hall itu tampak menahan napas mereka, karena melihat Kibum, sang namja ketua osis berjalan mendekati namja yang terlambat itu.

Kibum benar-benar naik pitam sekarang. Oh come on, lihatlah pakaian namja yang terlambat itu. Kaos dalam berwarna hitam yang terlihat karena seragam sekolah yang dikeluarkan dan tidak di kancing, jas yang seharusnya dipakai di gantungnya di bahunya, sepatu basket berwarna biru bermerek Nike, ditambah dengan dasi yang diikat sembarangan, dan sepertinya julikan Bad Boy terdengar cocok untuk namja ini. Dengan sekelebat rasa kekesalan, Kibum menghampiri namja itu dengan muka yang bermimik sangat dingin dan pandangan yang mematikan. "Kau!" Ujar Kibum bergetar karena menahan amarah yang ingin meledak. Namja yang terlambat itu hanya memasang cengiran dan bersandar di pintu Hall itu. Diliriknya Kibum sekilas. "Ah, annyeong namaku Choi Siwon. Kalau kau mau panggil saja Siwon atau mungkin..." Namja itu sengaja menghentikan perkataannya sambil mendekat ke arah Kibum dan membisikkan sesuatu. "...Wonnie." Ujarnya seduktif di telinga Kibum dengan smirk yang entah sejak kapan berada di bibirnya.

Kibum mengepalkan kedua tangannya. Siapa namja ini! Berani-beraninya bersikap tak sopan padanya! Baiklah, Kibum tahu kalau namja di hadapannya ini tak mengetahui kalau dirinya adalah seorang ketua osis. "Kau akan mati Kuda." Ujar Kibum mengerikan, di depan wajah Siwon. Siwon yang dipanggil kuda hanya terkekeh kecil dengan smirk yang berteger manis di bibirnya. "Benarkah? Awww.. Takut..Jadi, sekarang aku harus bagaimana? Bersimpuh di kakimu agar dimaafkan? Heh! Aku tak serendah itu wahai sang ketua osis." Ucap Siwon menantang. Tak tahukah Siwon kalau namja di hadapannya ini sudah naik darah?

Kibum mengeluarkan Buku Hitam dari sakunya, membuat semua siswa dan siswi menahan nafas mereka-lagi-. "Kau? Siapa namamu tadi?" Tanya Kibum kalem. Ia tahu, kalau memakai emosi akan percuma saja, karena dia tahu di depannya ini adalah Bad boy sejati. "Siwon, Choi Siwon." Ujar Siwon santai sambil memainkan ponsel mahalnya. Kibum membuka tutup pena dan mulai menuliskan sesuatu di Buku Hitam itu dan membacakan isinya. "Baiklah... Choi Siwon mendapat pelanggaran pertama pada saat MOS karena tak berpakaian rapih. Kedua, tidak berbicara dengan sopan dan datang terlambat. Kalau kau membuat delapan pelanggaran lagi, sudah diputuskan kalau kau tak akan naik kelas Si..em..Kuda-ssi." Ujar Kibum dengan Smirknya. Sebenarnya anak yang baru masuk tidak langsung dicatat di buku hitam itu, hanya saja menurut Kibum, namja di hadapannya ini sudah lewat batas maksimal.

Siwon yang merasa ditantang akhirnya mendapatkan ide 'cemerlang'. Di dekatinya lagi tubuh Kibum yang lebih kecil darinya. Siwon bingung, bagaimana bisa namja mungil ini bisa lebih tua darinya. "Bagaimana kalau untuk menggenapkan menjadi tiga, kita buat pelanggaran baru? Hmmm... Apakah berciuman dilarang?" Ucap Siwon pada Kibum. "Tentu saja Babo! Ini asia! kalau kau mau berciuman bebas silahkan pindah ke benua Amerika! emmmhhhhh" Kibum menghentikan kata-katanya karena Siwon yang membungkam mulut Kibum dengan mulutnya. Semua isi hall terdiam sampai Siwon menyelesaikan kecupan singkat namun berbahaya (?) itu. Siwon lagi-lagi tersenyum "Silahkan mencatat ria namaku di buku itu, my snow white..." Ujar Siwon enteng dengan senyuman manis di bibirnya.

Kibum melebarkan matanya tak percaya akan apa yang baru saja terjadi. "NAMJA BRENGSEK!" Teriaknya. Kibum tahu, setelah ini akan banyak ujian yang mencoba kesabarannya. Apa lagi ujiannya itu adalah seorang Bad Boy bernama Choi Siwon.

**_~tbc/delete?"_**

* * *

**_a/n: Maaf pendek, soalnya ini baru prolog... Hehehehehe...  
_**

**_salahkan otak saya pemirsa yang membuat ide-ide gaje bin aneh...  
_**

**_Ya... saya jadi bingung mau ngo apa...  
_**

**_Pokoknya kalau Reviewnya dikit gak bakan kulanjutin ni FF alias DISCONTINUE...  
_**

**_Akhir kata,  
_**

**_TBC or DELETE?  
_**

**_Pai-pai :*  
_**


	2. Chapter 2

~**_Oh! _**_**My Bad Boy!~  
**_

**_Disclaimer: Miyazaki Aika a.k.a Yolanda Tan_**

**_Pair: SiBum  
_**

**_Chapter: 1  
_**

**_Rated: T,(sewaktu-waktu bisa berubah *EviL SmirK*)  
_**

_********__Warning: OOC! YAOI! Typo(s)! Fluff!_

_********__Note: Lagi-lagi Kibum di FF saya umurnya lebih tua dari pada Siwon - -"_

_**Chapter 1**_

Beberapa hari setelah 'kejadian' itu, Kibum dan Siwon selalu saja beradu mulut. Entah itu karena Siwon yang selalu menggoda dan memancing emosi Kibum atau Kibum yang mencari gara-gara karena menegur 'kesalahan' seorang Choi Siwon. Kibum heran, Entah mengapa, staff-staff guru sampai kepala sekolah tak ada yang memberi hukuman pada Siwon atau sekedar menegur kalau Siwon membuat masalah baru. Entah itu karena pakaiannya yang tak rapi, datang ke sekolah selalu terlambat, sering tertidur disaat jam pelajaran. Sungguh! Bagi Kibum yang merupakan namja yang paling menjunjung tinggi nilai peraturan, sudah tak tahan lagi dengan sikap Siwon yang semena-mena. Entah apa yang sedang berada di kepala seorang kepala sekolah sampai-sampai kemarin menyuruh Kibum untuk tak lagi mencatat pelanggaran yang Siwon lakukan di Buku Hitam. Kibum ingin memprotes atas tak kebijakkan Kepala Sekolah tapi pada saat ia ingin memprotes, Kepala Sekolah malah memotong perkataannya dengan berkata 'Tidak ada penolakkan.' alhasil Kibum berhasil memecahkan gelas yang berada di ruang OSIS sebagai pelampiasan kekesalannya.

Kibum melangkahkan kakinya di koridor lantai empat, lantai yang dikhususkan untuk anak kelas sepuluh. Tampak sekali orang yang tak berkutik pada saat Kibum lewat. Ohh ayolah.. Siapa yang namanya mau dicatat di Buku Hitam dan tak naik kelas kecuali Choi Siwon? Tak ada kan? Dengan perawakannya yang sedingin es, dan badan mungilnya yang berjalan tegap khas ketua OSIS, tak ada satupun yang tak mengenal Kibum sebagai ketua OSIS yang horror dan sedingin es batu. Kibum melangkahkan kakinya memasuki ruang kelas sepuluh B, karena ingin meyampaikan pengumuman bahwa nanti kelas itulah yang akan mengikuti kegiatan paskibraka sepulang sekolah nanti.

Dibukanya pintu ruang kelas itu dengan sekali dorongan, membuat seluruh mata yang berada di dalam kelas itu tertuju padanya. Dibawa langkahnya menuju tepat di depan kelas. Dengan begini saja, semua siswa-siswi di kelas itu tahu kalau ada pengumuman penting yang akan diumumkan. Karena tak mau mencari masalah, mereka pun duduk manis di tempat duduk masing-masing dengan pandangan yang mengarah ke wajah Kibum. "Ehem! Ada pengumuman penting yang harus saya sampaikan. Saya tak akan mengulangi pengumuman ini untuk yang kedua kalinya, jadi saya harapkan kalian memperhatikan." Ucap Kibum dengan jelas. "Nanti, yang mendapat giliran latihan paskibraka adalah kelas ini. Jadi, nanti sekolah kalian diharapkan untuk tidak langsung pulang dan tetap berada di sekolah. Kalau kalian kabur, kalian akan tanggung jawab akan akibatnya." Sambung Kibum mengerikan.

Tiba-tiba, seorang namja tinggi yang sedari tadi tak dideteksi keberadaannya berdiri dari kursi yang sedari tadi dipakainya untuk tidur. Dilangkahkannya kakinya menuju Kibum yang sedang menampilkan mimik ketidaksukaannya pada namja ini. Namja tadi-Choi Siwon, menghentikan langkahnya setelah dirinya berada tepat di depan wajah Kibum. Kira-kira sekarang wajah mereka hanya berjarak 10cm. Sontak semua isi kelas terdiam, bahkan banyak siswa dan siswi yang berada di luar kelas itu mengintip dari jendela kelas. Siapa yang tak tahu akan permusuhan antara Kim Kibum sang ketua OSIS dan Choi Siwon si namja yang sudah tercap sebagai satu-satunya orang yang bergelar Bad Boy. Siwon mengembangkan smirk di wajah tampannya, sedangkan Kibum sedari tadi menunjukkan urat di dahinya, menunjukkan kalau ia benar-benar benci dengan namja yang berada di depannya ini. "Kalau aku tak mau ikut bagaimana, hmmm My Snow White?" Ujar Siwon tajam.

Kibum berusaha mati-matian agar emosinya tak pecah. Ia harus bisa mengontrol emosinya, jangan sampai namja di hadapannya ini menganggapnya remeh karena pertahanannya yang runtuh. Kibum tau ia harus tenang, setenang-tenangnya, just like he always did. Semua orang tau akan keahlian seorang Kim Kibum dalam mengatur ekspresi dan mimik wajahnya, dan mereka mengakui itu. "Sebuah kebanggaan untukku karena kau telah mengajakku untuk beradu mulut. Tapi maaf Kuda-ssi, sebaiknya anda duduk kembali ke tempat asal anda, dan tidak memancing amarahku. Karena aku sedang tidak mood meladenimu." Ujar Kibum dengan bahasa santun tapi menusuk andalannya itu.

Siwon yang lagi-lagi merasa tertantang hanya melebarkan smirknya dan mendekatkan wajahnya ke telinga Kibum. Sungguh, menggoda Kibum sudah menjadi kebiasaan terfavoritenya sekarang. Ia sangat senang melihat namja itu menunjukkan mimik kesal dan wajah yang dikeraskan untuk menutupi ekspresi asli dari wajah seorang Kibum. Siwon membisikkan sesuatu ke telinga Kibum, "Benarkah? Tapi aku bermaksud membuat situasi ini akhirnya sama dengan kejadian beberapa hari yang lalu, My Snow White." Jackpot! Kibum tau benar apa yang dimaksud namja ini dengan 'kejadian beberapa hari yang lalu' itu. Tak lain tak bukan adalah saat first kiss-nya diambil secara tiba-tiba oleh namja yang bergelar brengsek di otaknya ini.

Kibum meremas kedua telapak tangannya sampai buku-buku jarinya memutih, menunjukan kalau ia benar-benar marah sekarang, tapi tentu saja ia masih memilih tak berekspresi. "Benarkah? Kalau kau mau silahkan mencoba lagi." Ujar Kibum sarkastik, mencoba untuk menantang namja di hadapannya ini. Tapi tentu saja ia hanya main-main dengan ucapannya ia hanya mencoba menantang camkan itu HANYA MENCOBA MENANTANG, The Hell, siapa yang ingin dicium oleh Kuda mesum untuk yang kedua kalinya? Ehhhh? Bukankah Siwon itu bad boy? bukankah ia akan menyosor duluan tanpa disuruh? Apa lagi sekarang sang objek yang mempersilahkannya, Jadi apa yang sekarang ada di pikiran Siwon?

**_Loading..._**

HANA..

DUL..

SET..

"MMMMMPPPPHHHHHHHHH!"

Dan yah... sepertinya kalian tahu itu suara rintihan milik siapa. Tentu saja milik Kibum yang bibirnya lagi-lagi menjadi korban pemerkosaan bibir Choi Siwon.

.

.

**_Kibum POV_**

Aku cuci bibirku di wastafel sekolah dan menyikatnya dengan sikat gigi yang selalu aku bawa untuk jaga-jaga akan kotoran yang menempel. Dan sepertinya sikat gigi akan menjadi barang terwajib yang harus aku bawa selama kotoran itu masih berada di sekolah ini. Huh.,. bagaimana bisa siswa seperti itu bisa masuk ke sekolah ini? Itu sangat tidak mungkin, apa lagi kepala sekolah menyuruhku agar tak mencatat namanya di buku hitam. Shit! Itu sama sekali tak masuk akal! Apa sisi spesialnya dari si Kuda itu? Ini benar-benar sudah tidak adil! Bagaimana bisa ia sangat dispesialkan seperti itu? Sebenarnya siapa Choi Siwon itu? Apa maunya bersekolah di sini? Sudah jelas-jelas sekolah ini tak cocok untuknya.

Setelah memastikan semuanya bersih, aku langkahkan kakiku keluar dari toilet ini. Dengan wajah dan perawakan yang masih dingin seperti biasanya aku melangkah. Aku tak mau membuat diriku malu kalau aku terpergok melakukan rutinitas 'ajaib' yang baru saja kulakukan karena si Kuda itu, salah-salah aku malah akan dibilang takut dengannya.

Kulirik jam tanganku yang menunjukan pukul 11.30. Berarti mata pelajaran setelah istirahat ini adalah olahraga. Aishhh... jinjja? Aku benci sekali olahraga. Walaupun di mata pelajaran lain aku sangat mahir, tapi jangan pernah menyuruhku untuk berolahraga, untuk menyeimbangkan lariku dengan lari teman sekelasku saja aku tak bisa. Sebenarnya bukan karena aku yang malas atau lamban, tapi ini tentang fisikku yang memang mempunyai daya tahan yang kecil ditambah lagi dengan penyakit asma yang selama empat tahun belakangan ini kualami, maka dari itu aku tak bisa beraktivitas melalui batas normal. Sebaiknya nanti aku izin ke UKS saja kalau hari ini praktek.

Setelah beberapa menit aku berjalan menyusuri koridor, sekarang aku telah berada di depan pintu kelasku, kelas dua belas A. Di ujung ruangan bisa kulihat Changmin, sepupuku yang sedang bermain PSP kesayangannya. Walaupun kerjaannya hanya bermain PSP dan makan, aku akui Changmin memiliki otak yang cerdas. Di kelas pun dia menginjak peringkat dua, sedangkan aku di peringkat pertama. Kebalikan dariku, Changmin memiliki fisik yang kuat. Changmin sangat berbakat di bidang olahraga apa lagi yang menyangkut basket. Mendapa juara satu kapten Basket terbaik di Seoul saja sudah sangat membuktikan bahwa Changmin benar-benar berbakat di bidang olahraga basket. Selain itu, Changmin juga memiliki suara yang bagus, walaupun dia tak berusaha mengembangkan bakatnya yang satu itu. Malas katanya.

Kuhampiri Changmin yang sepertinya tak mengetahui tentang keberadaanku. Kalau Changmin sudah memegang PSPnya, jangan harap dia memperhatikan keadaan sekitarnya. Kududuki diriku di sebelah Changmin, bisa dilihat Changmin yang menolehkan kepalanya tapi tak lama kemudian ia kembali dengan PSPnya. "Oi Min!" Ujarku memanggilnya. Kulihat Changmin yang tak menggubris panggilanku. Aishhhh kalau dia bukan sepupuku, sudah aku remukkan badannya- eh? Memangnya aku bisa? Lihat saja badannya yang berbidang itu, bisa-bisa bukan aku yang meremukkan tulangnya, tapi dia yang meremukkan tulangku =A=. Karena masih tak ada jawaban dari Changmin, kuambil PSP dari tangannya. "Kalau orang bicara itu di jawab!" Ujarku kesal.

Changmin hanya menatapku sebal. Ada apa eoh, sama namja satu ini? "Kau ini kenapa Min?" Ucapku heran. Kalau sudah seperti ini, ujung-ujungnya pasti berakhir di kantin, dengan Changmin yang memakan sepuluh cup ramen dan aku yang membayar bil nya. Changmin hanya mengangkat kedua bahunya malas. "Aish! Waeyo Min?" Tanayaku kesal pada Changmin. "Sudah jelas aku sedang kesal, aku ingin sendiri!" Ujarnya dan mengambil lagi PSPnya dari tanganku.

Ck, tumben sekali Changmin menjadi seperti ini. Siapa dan apa yang membuat anak ini ngambek seperti ini? Biasanya Changmin sama sekali tak pernah mengurusi sekelilingnya kalau tidak menyangkut harga dirinya dan orang yang ia sayangi. "Waeyo Min?" Tanyaku. Changmin menghembuskan nafasnya berat, "Ada anak kelas sebelas yang menjengkelkan. Ingin sekali rasanya aku remuk-remukkan badannya itu." Ujarnya malas. Aku heran, tak biasanya Changmin memperdulikan orang lain seperti ini. "Si-"

"KIBUM Hyung?!"

Kutolehkan kepalaku, melihat siapa orang yang meneriakkan namaku. Kulihat seorang Hoobae-ku yang datang dengan napas terengah-engah di depan pintu kelasku. Ada apa sih? Kenapa harus teriak-teriak? "Ada apa? Kalau alasanmu tak jelas, jangan harap kau bisa lepas dari buku hitam karena memekik seperti itu." Ujarku dingin.

Terlihat Hoobae-ku itu ketakutan. Semua orang tahu kalau aku tak pernah bermain-main dengan perkataanku. "i-i-i-i-it-it-itu..." Aish lamban sekali anak ini! "Wae? Katakan yang jelas! Jangan seperti itu! Babo!" Ujarku dingin. Benci sekali aku dengan orang yang lamban seperti namja ini. "E-Eh... S-s-siwon, memasang banner dan meneriakkan 'I Love you Kibum' Di hadapan siswa-siswa dan guru di k-k-kan-kantin." Oh, Siwon kukira ap- MWOOOOOOYYYAAAA! BABOOOO! NAMJA BABOOOOOO!

Kulangkahkan kakiku cepat untuk menuju ke tempat si namja tak tahu malu itu. Mau di kemanakan mukaku ini, eohhhh? Aishh..,.. Sudah merebut ciuman orang sembarangan, Sekarang apa lagi ulahnya itu! Menjijikan! Kususuri tangga sekolah dengan tatapan garang. Koridor sepi, sudah pasti semua orang sudah melihat kelakuan aneh namja bejat itu! Aiiiiihhhh...Jinjja! Baboya! Mau dikemanakan harga diriku ini eoh?

Di kantin sekolah, aku lihat Siwon yang tengah dikerubuni siswa-siswi bahkan guru-guru. Kulihat Siwon yang tengah memegang bunga dan masih berceloteh tak jelas. Di belakangnya bisa kulihat banner berukuran sangat besar yang menuliskan 'KIBUM-AH! SARANGHAEYOOO!' Baik cukup, Choi Siwon, tak ada ampunan lagi untukmu, akan aku laporkan perbuatanmu pada kepala sekolah karena telah membuat kerusuhan tak jelas seperti ini.

Dengan badan yang bergetar dan muka yang memerah karena menahan amarah, kulangkahkan kakiku menuju si namja kelewat babbo itu. Kulihat dia yang tersenyum kepadaku,yiakkzzzz senyuman menjijikkan! Kulihat dia melangkahkan kakinya menuju ke arahku. "KIBUM-AHH! SARANGHAE!"

_**Kibum POV end**_

_**Author POV  
** _

'BUGH!'

Perkataan Siwon, sukses membuatnya mendapat memar di pipi kirinya. Ck..ckk.. Babbo namja.

.

.

_**'principal's office (kantor kepala sekolah)'**_

Terlihat dua pemuda yang duduk di hadapan seorang lansia yang menjabat menjadi kepala sekolah di sekolah ini. Terlihatlah Kibum yang masih bengong tak percaya akan apa yang baru ia dengar barusan dan Siwon yang tersenyum sambil memegang 'tanda' kebiruan di pipi kirinya.

Sang kepala sekola mengehela napas melihat kelakuan siswanya ini. "Jadi sekarang kau sudah mengertikan Kibum-ssi?" Tanya kepala sekolah pada Kibum yang -mungkin- masih berkeliaran dengan pikirannya. Holly Shit! Ini semua tak mungkin! Pasti pendengarannya salah! Ya, pasti pendengarannya yang salah bukan perkataan yang ia dengar dari mulut kepala sekolahnya itu.

Terlihat Siwon yang mendekatkan kepalanya ke wajah Kibum. 'Kibummie... Ini masih sakit lohh..." Ujarnya seduktif sambil menunjuk pipinya yang 'bertanda'. Kibum yang masih shock hanya bergeming. "Seonsaengnim...Boleh diulangi lagi kata-katanya?" Ujar Kibum dengan nada tak percaya dan lemas.

Kepala sekolah menghembuskan napasnya lagi, diliriknya Siwon dan Kibum. "Siwon itu anak pemilik sekolah ini, jadi saya tak bisa berbuat apa-apa..." Ujarnya menyesal.

"ANDWAE!" Teriak Kibum histeris.

Kibum-ah, sepertinya kau harus sabar, ne? Mungkin dibalik sifat Siwon itu ada sesuatu yang tak kau ketahui...~~~~~ *Evil SmirK*

_**~TehhhBehhhCehhh~**_

* * *

_**a/n: AKHIRNYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAA FIC INI KELUAR JUGAAAAAAA!  
**_

_**REaders-nim... Gomawoyo buat reviewnya... Saya terharuh dan berlinang air mata (?) Semoga reviewnya gak turun yaaa... #ngarep  
**_

_**Yang udah Review, review lagi ne? Karena kalian penyemangatku... Tanpa readers, seorang author itu bukan siapa-siapa dan gak berarti... T_T  
**_

_**Maaf kalo Cap ini pendek, saya mau ngetes aja apakah masih ada yang ngingat fic ini? - -" Saya janji, kalau reviewnya masih stabil, saya akan memanjangkan ficnya! BENELAN DECHHH GX BOONG! CUERRRR! #Alayers  
**_

_**Btw, Changmin mau dipasangin sama siapa couplenya? Kyuhyun atw Se7en?  
**_

_**Thanks for:  
**_

_**Reeiini| is0live89| kyuminring| rarage| eni. kuswati1| kyuminjong| amilya| zakurafrezee| aurelsnowestsiwonesttryw| aureltyw| Nila Arieswari| Princess Kyumin| iruma-chan| wonnie| meyy-chaan| shiya| frosyita| HarunoZuka| mulov| EvilmagnaeMin| Feykwangie| KimShippo| Gysnowers| findayaa| trilililili| Anami Hime| sha| anin| Yukina Itou Sephiienna Kitami| Aqua| Qhia503| nannaa| joy'ers312| Seo Shin Young| RistaMbum| Snowhite04| Guest (1)| mitade13| Shofiy Nurlatief| Sarah XX| Cloudyeye| Adyndaratih| 0704minnie| Simbaa| Guest (2)| Zelenvi| bumhanyuk| Guest (3)| Guest (4)| Brigitta Bukan Brigittiw| Sri| Eunwoo| Ichigobumchan| Simbanyasnow| Siti azzahra muayanah| MyLovelySiBum| Guest (5)  
**_

_**Pai-pai ^^  
**_


	3. Chapter 3

~**_Oh! _**_**My Bad Boy!~  
**_

**_Disclaimer: Miyazaki Aika a.k.a Yolanda Tan_**

**_Pair: SiBum  
_**

**_Chapter: 2  
_**

**_Rated: T,(sewaktu-waktu bisa berubah *EviL SmirK*)  
_**

_********__Warning: OOC! YAOI! Typo(s)! Fluff!_

_********__Note: Lagi-lagi Kibum di FF saya umurnya lebih tua dari pada Siwon - -"_

* * *

_********__Chapter 2  
_

Setelah kejadian memuakkan di kantor kepala sekolah yang bagai sebuah petaka, Kibum berjalan gontai menuju ke kelasnya, seakan ingin hidupnya bagai putri tidur saja agar eksistensi fakta ini hanya sekedar mimpi yang bersifat taboo. Di sebelahnya terdapat seorang namja tampan yang berbeda seratus delapan puluh derajat penampilannya dari Kibum. Siapa lagi kalau bukan Siwon, namja yang menjadi mimpi buruk bagi Kibum.

Beda dengan ekspresi yang ditampilkan Kibum, Siwon malah dengan rasa tak berdosanya hanya tersenyum seribu watt sambil mengikuti Kibum. Kalau kalian bertanya kenapa Kibum tak memarahi sosok satu ini, jawabannya adalah ... Baikalah, Sebaiknya kita akan membahas apa yang terjadi setelah teriakkan memekakan telinga dari seorang namja es di ruang kantor kepala sekolah.

**_Flashback about 15 minutes ago._**

Dengan masih menampakan wajah horornya, Kibum duduk di depan namja tua yang berpangkat sebagai objek utama yang membuat namja ini menegang. Di sebelahnya terlihat Siwon yang hanya tersenyum-senyum senang sambil bersenandung kecil. Terlihat sang kepala sekolah yang memasang raut tak enaknya pada Kibum karena namja tua itu merasa kalau dia juga tak bisa berbuat apa-apa mengingat Siwon adalah anak dari pemilik sekolah ini.

"Dan sepertinya saya harus mengabarkan satu berita yang sedikit mengejutkan lainnya, Kibum-ssi." Ujar namja tua itu.

Kibum yang merasa diajak berbicara pun memandang namja tua di hadapannya dengan seksama. Terlihat sekali kalau ia sedang penasaran dengan ujung dari topik yang dibuat oleh namja tersebut. "Memangnya ada berita apa?" Ujarnya, sedikit berharap-harap cemas agar kali ini berita yang akan disampaikan kepala sekolahnya akan berpihak kepadanya.

"Mm... Mulai sekarang anda akan menjadi home tutor dan penjaga untuk Siwon-ssi, maka dari itu anda harus terus bersama Siwon-ssi. Karena ini permintaan khusus dari tuan Choi dan nyonya Choi agar anaknya dibimbing oleh murid yang berprestasi seperti anda, Kibum-ssi." Ujar namja tua itu.

CTAR

Seperti petir yang sedang berkumandang... Terdengar lagi jeritan dari bibir manis namja es itu yang berbunyi, "ANDWAE! Bagaimana bisa aku menjadi penjaganya! Jelas-jelas badannya itu lebih besar dariku. ANDWAE!" Sang kepala sekolah pun hanya menggeleng-geleng kepala melihat tingkah siswanya. Sedangkan Siwon? Dia hanya tersenyum dengan sangat tidak berdosanya.

_**Flashback off**_

"Kibummie..." Kata Siwon sambil berjalan di belakang Kibum serta tangan yang sedari tadi berada di pinggang Kibum. Kibum yang namanya dipanggil hanya diam tanpa bicara. Menurutnya, bicara dengan Siwon sama saja bicara dengan batu. Dia tak akan menang kalau sudah menjorok ke arah adu mulut.

Merasa panggilannya tak dijawab, Siwon diam saja. Sampai akhirnya mereka tiba di depan kelas Kibum,"Kibummie, aku tunggu nanti jam empat dirumahku ne, annyeong." Kata Siwon sambil berlalu pergi, Kibum hanya mendengus kesal dan langsung masuk ke ruang kelasnya setelah sebelumnya memasang kembali tampang dinginnya.

.

.

Pelajaran olahraga. Pelajaran yang benar-benar membuat uri prince ice angkat tangan. Sudah menjadi rahasia umum kalau Kibum memiliki fisik yang lemah. Sangat lemah malah sampai-sampai dia tak pernah mengikuti pelajaran olahraga kalau sedang ada praktek. Guru yang mengajar mata pelajaran itu pun tak bisa berbuat apa-apa.

Di sinilah Kibum, terbaring di ruang UKS sekolah yang sepi karena penjaga ruangan pun sepertinya tak masuk. Menghembuskan napas pelan, ia meraih ponsel yang terletak di saku celananya. Memencet-mencet tombol yang ada di smart phone miliknya sampai pada akhirnya jari-jari miliknya berhenti karena layar ponselnya yang menggambarkan foto dua orang anak kecil yang begitu menggemaskan. Salah satu dari anak-anak itu adalah dirinya sendiri, yang terbukti dari postur badannya yang mungil dan kulitnya yang putih, berbeda dengan bocah yang di sebelahnya yang memiliki postur tubuh yang -walau pun ia masih anak-anak tapi terlihat- tegap.

"Hei horse, aku rindu sekali padamu kau tahu? Aku yakin sekali kau sudah kelas 1 SMA sekarang dan menjadi namja impian semua yeoja, right? Bagaimana kabarmu, eoh? Katamu kau akan kembali padaku, tapi nyatanya sampai saat ini kau belum kembali." Jeda sesaat setelah Kibum menyadari perbuatannya ini lebih menjorok ke arah semacam kegilaan. Tapi, ia memilih untuk meneruskan omongannya, "Hei, kau tahu? Ada seorang namja yang miiiriippp sekaliii denganmu. Alis matanya yang tebal, badannya yang tegap dan lebih tinggi dariku walaupun dengan berat hati aku akui dia lebih muda dariku dan... Tampan. Sepertimu kan? Kau juga lebih muda dariku. Tapi, sifatnya itu loh menjengkelkan, ditambah lagi fakta yang menurutku gila membuatku tak bisa berkutik di depan namja sialan itu." Menghembuskan napasnya berat, ia melanjutkan perkataannya. "Aku merindukanmu..." Ujarnya lirih

Tak mau terlarut lebih dalam, Kibum pun memilih untuk mendengarkan lagu dari ponselnya menggunakan headset. Lagu yang bertittle 'A Thousand years' itu pun menjadi pilihan telaknya dan lagu itu pula yang mengantarnya tertidur pulas di ruangan itu.

**_SIWON'S POV_**

Aku tersenyum bahagia saat mendengar perkataan Kibum. Ya, aku mengupingnya tepatnya sekarang aku berada di depan jendela ruang UKS yang tak ditutup, membuatku mendengar jelas apa yang dibicarakan oleh Kibum. Ternyata dia masih ingat. Tapa sepertinya bermain-main sebentar tak masalah kan? Lagi pula aku masih ingin melihat wajahnya yang memerah menahan amarah karena berhadapan dengan seorang Choi Siwon.

Aku panjat jendela ruang UKS itu setelah sebelumnya memastikan kalu tak ada yang akan melihat. Pandanganku tertuju pada sosok yang begitu memukau. Kibum. Namja yang selama ini aku cari-cari keberadaannya.

Kududukkan diriku di kursi tunggal yang terletak di samping Kibum. Memandangi wajah indah ini dari kedekatan membuat jantungku berdetak dengan keras. Aku akui perasaanku tak pernah berubah, selalu merasakan hal yang sama kalau berdekatan dengan namja yang tertidur di depan mataku ini. Tersenyum kecil, aku genggam tangannya. Dipikir-pikir, bagaimana bisa Kibum menutupi sifat aslinya di depan semua orang dan membuang jauh-jauh sifat aslinya itu, padahal sifat aslinya yang manis itu sungguh mendebarkan. Tapi biarlah, biar hanya aku yang menjadi orang yang sangat mengenalnya. Keheningan berlalu diantara kami. Membosankan, lebih baik aku tidur saja.

**_Siwon's POV end_**

Siwon menyamankan tubuhnya di ranjang UKS yang dipakai oleh Kibum. Setelah merasa nyaman, ia lingkarkan tangannya ke pinggang kecil milik Kibum. Menyeruakan wajahnya ke leher jenjang milik namja itu, sehingga napasnya berhembus menerpa leher namja yang tertidur itu. Tak ingin libidonya menjadi liar, Siwon pun tak ingin berbuat terlalu jauh. Ia pun tak se-freak itu sampai-sampai meniduri orang yang sedang tertidur.

Wajahnya ia alihkan untuk mengecup kening Kibum. Memejamkan matanya untuk meresapi kelembutan kulit Kibum yang bersentuhan dengan bibirnya. Sampai...

'KRING!'

Suara lonceng berbunyi seiring terbukanya wajah Kibum. Siwon yang melihat itu hanya kembali memasang smirknya. Kibum mengerjap-ngerjapkan matanya. Setelah sudah sadar penuh, ia langsung tersentak dan berdiri dari tempat tidur berukuran single itu.

"Yak! NAMJA MESUMMMMM! MAU APA KAU DI SINI, Eoh?" Ujarnya marah.

Siwon berdiri dan menyandarkan punggungnya ke tembok dan jangan lupakan smirk indah yang berteger di bibirnya. "Sebenarnya tadi aku ingin memperkosamu, tapi tak jadi sajalah... Aku tak sebajingan itu sampai-sampai menyerang orang tidur. Lagi pula bermain saat keadaan sadar itu lebih menyenangkan." Ujarnya enteng tanpa memandang Kibum.

Terlihat urat-urat yang muncul di permukaan kening Kibum. Wajah namja ini memerah, benar-benar memandang jijik namja yang di hadapannya sekarang. "Kuperingatkan sekali lagi padamu orang gila, jangan pernah mengganguuku lagi. Camkan itu!" Ujarnya setelah menjadi lebih tenang dengan suara baritone yang rendah.

Siwon berjalan mendekat ke arah Kibum, sedangkan namja itu hanya memundurkan badannya. "M-mau apa kau! J-jangan mendekat!" Seolah angin lalu yang tiada artinya, Siwon mengacuhkan ocehan Kibum dan malah semakin mendekat kearah Kibum. "Hei! Kubilang jangan mendekat, bbabo!" Ujar Kibum lagi.

Siwon mengembangkan smirknya, "bukankah berkata kasar termasuk pelanggaran di sekolah ini, eoh? Wah wah wah... Bagaimana kalau siswa dan kepala sekolah tahu kalau ketua osis mereka berkata kasar? Mmm... Kau memang harus dihukum my snow white..." Ujar Siwon serta mengangguk-anggukan kepalanya pada kata terakhir saat Kibum sudah terjebak antara dinding dan tubuhnya.

"M-mau apa kau?" Ujar Kibum was-was.

Terlihat Siwon yang memasang tampang -berpura-pura- bingung. Sepertinya bermain-main sedikit tak apa. Lagi pula Kibum sudah bangun jadi ia tak tercap sebagai pemuda freak yang bermain dengan orang yang tertidur. "Mmmm... Menurutmu enaknya bagaimana?" mengelus-elus dagunya -pose berfikir- "ahh... Aku ingin sekali memakanmu. Bagaimana kalau kita 'bermain' saja? Pasti mengasyikan, Ya kan?"

Kibum tahu sekali arti bermain yang dimaksudkan oleh Siwon. Yang pastinya rak jauh-jauh dari bermain dengan desahan. "Jangan macam-macam denganku, Choi Siwon-ssi!" Ujarnya menekan setiap kata yang ia ucapkan disertai tatapan membunuh.

"Tenang saja, aku tak akan macam-macam. Kan aku cuma mengajakmu 'bermain'. Apa salahnya? Sekarang aku beri dua pilihan, ingin bermain di sini atau di..." Siwon memotong perkataannya dan Mendekatkan wajahnya ke leher Kibum. "...Ranjang?" Ujarnya sambil mendesah dan menjilat leher putih milik Kibum yang -sebenarnya- ingin ia santap dari tadi (?).

Kibum menahan desahannya saat lidah Siwon terkena permukaan kulit lehernya. Sekujur badannya menegang. Tak ada kata yang bisa ia keluarkan, mencoba tak mengeluarkan suara desah. Kalau saja tak ada tangan Siwon yang memegang pingganya, sudah dipastikan ia akan jatuh ke lantai saat ini. Sampai akhirnya pertahanannya runtuh saat Siwon menggigit-gigit dan menhisap kecil lehernya. "Ahhh..."

Siwon yang masih sibuk dengan leher yang disantapnya kini mengarahkan kakinya untuk berada diantara Kaki Kibum. Sambil mengalihkan ciumannya kewajah sang 'mangsa'. Siwon tak tahu apakah ia bisa berhenti atau tidak nantinya. Mengecup permukaan wajah yang memerah itu. Pipi, bibir, kelopak mata dan dahi. Siwon memastikan tak ada yang lewat dari ciumannya. Siwon memundurkan wajahnya untuk melihat keadaan Kibum. Mata tertutup, bibir pulm yang sedikit terbuka dan mengeluarkan desahan lirih, wajah memerah karena kecupan-kecupan Siwon tadi. Benar-benar seksi, Siwon tak tahu apa jadinya kalau ia meneruskan permainan mengasyikan ini. Tapi saat ini kesadaran Siwon telah hilang entah kemana.

Siwon melepaskan Kibum secara perlahan-lahan. Siwon tahu kalau Kibum masih lemas. Siwon langsung menggendong Kibum a'la pengantin menuju ranjang UKS itu. Dengan segera ia menyeruakan lagi wajahnya ke leher jenjang pemuda yang berbaring pasrah di bawahnya ini. "Ahh...shh... Si-siwon.. S-s-stop...ahh..." Desah Kibum. Siwon yang akal sehatnya memang sudah hilang, menggerakkan jari-jarinya untuk membuka kancing baju namja yang berada di bawahnya ini.

Siwon mengalihkan wajahnya kearah puting Kibum yang berwarna pink kecoklat-coklatan itu. Dengan sigap, ia langsung meraup puting sebelah kanan Kibum, sedangkan puting yang di sebelah kiri ia pelintir menggunakan tangannya. Sesekali ia menghisap, menggigit dan menjitat puting Kibum. Sedangkan tangannya tak hayal mencubit-cubit kecil puting yang satunya.

"ashh... Ahhh..."

'TOK TOK'

"Kibum Hyung... Apa kau tak apa-apa?" Terdengar suara Changmin dari lain sisi pintu coklat itu. Kibum yang sudah tersadar langsung mendorong tubuh Siwon sehingga namja itu kesakitan karena bokongnya terhempas duluan ke lantai. (Author: Sempurna Bummie!XD#plak)

"Kibum Hyungg! Apa kau tak apa-apa?" Terdengar ricauan Changmin sambil menggedor-gedor pintu UKS itu.

"Ne aku tak apa-apa!" Ujar Kibum sambil memperbaiki bajunya yang acak-acakan. Menoleh ke Siwon yang sudah berdiri, "cepat pergi!" Ujarnya pelan tapi menusuk. Siwon dengan cepat keluar lewat jendela setelah sebelumnya mencuri satu kecupan di bibir Kibum.

'BRAK!'

Terdengar dorongan kuat dari arah pintu. Changmin yang sebagai penyebab langsung berlari menuju Kibum. "Bummie! Bummie! Apa kau tak apa-apa!?" Ujarnya sambil mengguncangkan kedua bahu Kibum.

"Ak-"

"Apa? Dimana yang sakit?"

"Chang-"

"Katakan padaku bummie... Apa kau baik-baik saja? Apa ada seseorang yang menyakitimu?"

"Aku t-"

"Apa? Ada? Siapa?"

"Chang-"

"Bum-"

"DIAM DULU CHANGMIN! Bagaimana caranya aku berbicara dan menjelaskan semuanya kalau kau terus-terusan memotong perkataanku!" Teriak Kibum sambil terengah-engah.

"Mian bummie." Ujar changmin merasa bersalah.

"Ne, aku maafkan." Ujar Kibum sambil tersenyum.

"Jadi, kenapa kau membolos di pelajaran kimia, bummie?"Tanya Changmin menuntut.

"Ap-apa? Apakah pelajaran kimia sudah berlangsung?" Ujar Kibum dengan mata yang terbuka lebar.

"Ne, tepatnya sudah berlangsung sekitar tiga puluh menit yang lalu. Kau kemana saja, eoh?" Suara changmin yang terdengar meminta penjelasan, membuat Kibum kelagapan sendiri.

"Molla.. Ha-ha..." Jawaban Kibum sukses membuat Changmin pingsan seketika =A=

.

.

Changmin menginjakan kakinya di atap sekolah. Sekarang sedang jam istirahat kedua, tepat setelah kejadian di UKS bersama Kibum tadi. Dan jangan lupakan makanan yang banyaknya sudah bagaikan gunung itu yang terletak di pangkuan Changmin. Sambil mengunyah makanan ringannya, ia bersenandung kecil menyanyikan lirik lagu yang keluar dari earphone 'beats' yang dipakainya. Sampai ia merasakan sepasang tangan kekar memeluknya dari belakang.

Changmin yang merasakan pelukan itu hanya memasamkan mukanya. Ia benar-benar tak ingin bertemu namja ini sekarang. Sungguh! Bagaimana bisa 'namja' ini bersikap seperti biasa setelah bertengkar dengannya. Dapat Changmin rasakan kecupan-kecupan kecil di lehernya. Changmin tak bersuara, ia hanya diam.

Keheningan berlalu sampai terdengar suara baritone khas yang keluar dari bibir milik 'namja' yang memeluknya ini, "Mianhaeyo, Min. Aku tak bermaksud berkata seperti kemarin." Ucapnya yang semakin menyeruakkan wajahnya ke perbatasan leher dan pundak Changmin.

"Sudahlah, tak usah dibahas." Ujar Changmin yang sedari tadi diam dan memandang lurus ke depan.

Choi Sung Jin, namja yang mengisi hari-harinya sejah dua tahun terakhir ini sukses membuatnya marah seperti troll kemarin.

Choi Sung Jin atau yang sering di panggil SungJin oleh teman-temannya itu hanya mengeratkan pelukannya. "Minnie-ah..." Ujarnya sambil terus menempelkan piltrumnya di leher jerjang changmin.

"Ne?"

"Ada sesuatu yang ingin aku katakan padamu, Min." Ujar Sungjin setelah sebelumnya mengheningkan suasana. Changmin tak membalas perkataan SungJin. Ia hanya diam dan menatap lurus ke depan.

"Ak-.. Aku...aku akan pergi ke Amerika hari sabtu nanti." Ujarnya sambil mengeratkan pelukannya, menyesap aroma mint yang keluar. Dari leher Changmin.

Changmin langsung berdiri dan berlalu tanpa memandang Sungjin. Yang tak dongwook sadari, air mata jatuh dari mata Changmin.

"Babo, kenapa kau bilang setelah semuanya terjadi..." Lirih Changmin.

.

.

.

Di sinilah Kibum sekarang, menatap rumah megah yang terpapar dengan sombongnya, benar-benar mencerminkan siapa tuannya. "Cih, pantas saja si kuda itu manja sekali." Ujar Kibum dengan wajah yang tetap datar. Tangannya pun terjulur untuk menekan bel rumah megah tersebut beberapa kali.

TING TONG...

Kibum menunggu beberapa saat sampai akhirnya, keluarlah satpam yang membuka pagat besar setinggi 3 meter dan berwarna hitam itu. "Apakah anda yang bernama Kibum?" Tanya satpam itu yang dibalas anggukan oleh Kibum. "Baiklah, kalu begitu silahkan masuk Kibum-ssi." Ujarnya. Kibum pun tanpa basa-basi lagi, segera masuk ke dalam rumah yang sangat megah itu.

Kalau di luar sudah megah, begitu pula sebaliknya dengan dalamnya. Dengan dipenuhi oleh perabot-perabot yang mahal, sudah bisa diketahui kalau selera pemilik rumah ini sangatlah tinggi. Sambil berusaha memfokuskan fikiran, Kibum berjalan untuk lebih masuk ke inti rumah megah itu sampai saat ia merasakan tepukan ringan di bahu sebelah kanannya.

Saat membalikan badannya, Kibum dapat melihat sesosok namja tinggi yang dikenal bernama Choi Siwon. Namja yang paling tak ingin Kibum lihat kapan pun dan dimana pun! Tapi, dengan tanpa berdosanya, si kepala sekolah itu menyampaikan neraka untuk Kibum. Rasanya benar-benar... DAEBAK!

"Ayo, kita ke kamarku, Bummie Chagiya..." Ujar Siwon sambil mengedipkan sebelah matanya.

Kibum membuat ekspresi wajah seolah-olah ia jijik terhadap wajah Siwon yang menurutnya mesum tersebut. "Hapus wajah mesummu itu Choi Siwon. Atau aku yang akan menguliti kulit wajahmu agar kau tak akan menunjukan ekspresi wajah yang sangat amat menjijikan itu!" Ujar Kibum dengan nada rendah tapi menusuk.

Siwon mengubah ekspresi wajahnya menjadi berpura-pura bersedih. "Kau jahat sekali Bummie. Bagaimana nanti kalau kau merindukan wajah tampanku ini? Aku kan juga tak ingin kau sakit karena terlalu merindukanku, bummie." Ujar siwon dengan PD nya.

Kibum mengernyitkan dahinya. "Di mimpimu saja, Choi." Ujar Kibum dingin. "Sebaiknya kita cepat belajar. Aku tak mau berlama-lama di rumahmu yang aneh dan berlebihan ini. Satu lagi, aku tak mau belajar di dalam kamarmu, Kuda." Ujarnya sarkastik.

"Baiklah-baiklah, Bummie ku sayang. Apapun untukmu." Ujar siwon sambil menuntun tangan Kibum menuju masuk ke ruang tamu keluarga Choi.

mereka duduk berdua di sofa berwarna coklat yang terbuat dari kulit dan terkesan mewah. Tampak Kibum yang membongkar-bongkar tasnya, bermaksud mencari buku. Lain dengan Kibum, lain pula dengan Siwon yang hanya memainkan PSP merahnya yang entah dari kapan telah berada di tangannya. "Jauhkan benda laknat milikmu itu Choi. Kita ini mau belajar, bukan bermain. Kalau kau masih ingin bermain, aku pulang saja." Ujarnya sarkastik.

Cepat-cepat Siwon memasukan PSP kesayangannya ke dalam saku celana panjang berwarna hitam miliknya. "Baiklah-baiklah bummie ku sayang." Ujarnya semakin mendekatkan posisi duduknya kearah Kibum yang malah semakin menjauh.

"Diam di tempatmu, choi! Atau aku tak akan segan-segan melemparmu ke neraka." Ujar Kibum dingin.

"Yah.. Bummie, kenapa tak melemparku ke ranjang saja? Kan kita bisa sambil membuat aegya di sana." Ujar siwon dengan muka mengenaskan-menurut Kibum.

PLAK

Dengan tak berdosanya, bantal sofa keluarga choi menyentuh wajah tampan Siwon dengan sangat tak berdosa pula.

"DIAM CHOI!"

.

.

Changmin memandang sendu kaca jendela kamarnya. Melihat rintik-rintik hujan yang membasahi kaca bening itu. Hujan terus mengalir tanpa henti dari awan yang mendung, seperti air mata jatuh dari mata Changmin yang berasal dari hatinya yang kalut dan mendung pula.

Sekelebat bayangan muncul di kepalanya. Saat-saat bahagianya bersama SungJin, saat-saat sedih, saat-saat tertawa bersama. Semuanya mengalir lincah di kepala changmin seperti untaian-untaian memori yang bisa ia tonton kapanpun. Ia berharap akan tetap sama sampai akhir, tapi percuma ... Ia tak bisa berbuat apa-apa. SungJin akan meninggalkannya dan pergi ke amerika dengan hati yang robek.

Changmin ingin memiliki mesin waktu yang bisa mengantarnya pergi ke masa lalu, dengan tujuan agar ia tak jatuh cinta dengan SungJin. Ia tak mau sakit hati dan ia tahu itu egois, tapi ia tak bisa menahan sakitnya sampai-sampai ia ingin mengiris-ngiris hatinya saja agar sekalian sakitnya.

Ia menggerakkan tangannya untuk menghapus tangisnya. Berusaha tegar walaupun sakit masih menampar. Ia merasa dirinya menjijikkan, ia masih ingat sifatnya saat sebelum jatuh cinta pada pemuda itu. Ia merupakan seorang yang easy going, tak pernah merasa kalu dirinya jatuh cinta dan tak pernah sekali pun ingin mengenal cinta. Ia tersenyum miris mengingatnya.

"Aku benar-benar menyedihkan..." Ujarnya lirih dengan pandangan nanar kearah kaca yang basah berbintik air hujan sampai ada suara yang menginterupsi kegiatannya.

"Changmin-ah... Tolong belikan bahan-bahan masak di supermarket. Umma sedang ingin pergi kearisan" ujar suara itu membuat Changmin mendesah pasrah.

"Ne! Ne!" Ujarnya.

.

Di sinilah Changmin sekarang, berbelanja di super market dengan tangan kanan yang memegang troli belanjaan sedangkan tangan kirinya memegang secarik kertas yang bertuliskan daftar nama barang yang harus dibelinya.

Kopi - cek

Sayur bayam - cek

Tepung - cek

Garam - cek

Daging 4 kg - cek

Kecap - cek

Saus tiram - cek

Kimchi - cek

Tissue -

Yap! Sekarang tinggal tujuan terakhirnya, yaitu tissue. Changmin mendorong trolinya sambil melihat-lihat ke kanan-ke kiri, siapa tahu ada barang yang menariknya untuk dibeli. Sampai akhirnya, sepasang kakinya berhenti di keranjang yang menempatkan tissue. Kebetulan sekali, merek tissue yang biasa dibeli ummanya tinggal satu. Baru saja Changmin ingin mengambil tissue itu, tapi tissue itu sudah berada di tangan orang lain.

Dengan kesal, Changmin menolehkan kepalanya. Tinggi, dan tampan. Itulah yang ia dapatkan saat melihat namja di depannya. Tanpa disadari pipi Changmin memerah karena ini.

"Apa kau tak apa?" Ujar namja asing itu sambil mengibas-ngibaskan tangannya di depan wajah Changmin. "Heii... Apa kau mendengarku?" Ujarnya lagi.

"U-um? H-ha ha, aku tidak apa-apa. N-ne aku tak apa-apa." Ujar changmin dan langsung pergi meninggalkan namja yang sedang memasang tampang bingungnya.

"Aneh.." Ujar namja itu sambil membentuk senyum di bibir dan sedikit menggelengkan kepalanya.

.

.

Kembali dengan Kibum dan Siwon. Terlihat Kibum yang sedang menjelaskan dengan susah payah, karena dari tadi Siwon tidak berkonsentrasi terhadap apa yang Kibum jelaskan.

"Siwon-ssi, bisakah kau berhenti menatapku dan konsentrasi terhadap apa yang menjadi alasan aku berada di sini?" Ujarnya dengan tatapan dingin.

"Bagaimana aku bisa melewatkan pemandangan yang beribu-ribu kali lipat indahnya dari pada tulisan yang membosankan itu, eh Bummie?" Ujar Siwon dengan seringai mesum.

Dengan nada yang ditekan Kibum berujar, "Hilangkan wajah mesummu itu Choi Siwon, atau aku yang akan mengulitimu."

Siwon memajukan bibir bawahnya-pose bersedih, walaupun terlihat aneh di mata Kibum. "Bummie, kau tega sekali padaku."

"Kau tahu, Choi? Aku memang tega padamu, makanya cepat kerjakan soal-soal itu sebelum ku kuliti wajahmu." Kata Kibum dengan aura mengerikan.

"Uuuuuu... Takut..." Balas Siwon lagi dengan wajah yang mengekspresikan wajah takut yang berlebihan. Dan itu sukses membuat Kibum ingin melayangkan bogem lagi di wajah itu. Kibum tak membalas, ia tahu kalau membalas omongan Siwon itu tak ada gunanya, Ia akan kalah telak dan akan berakhir 'sesuatu' pada bibirnya.

Siwon mengedarkan lagi pandangannya pada soal-soal yang menumpuk di hadapannya. Bukannya ia tak tahu apa isian soal-soal yang sebenarnya sangat mudah menurutnya, hanya saja memang dasarnya ia masih ingin berlama-lama dengan Kibum. Kalian tahu? Keinginan batin semacam itu sangat susah untuk dihiraukan, dan itu lah sekarang yang terjadi pada Siwon, mengulur-ulur waktu. "Bummie...?"

Kibum yang sedang membaca-baca buku novel dihadapannya hanya bergumam untuk menjawab panggilan Siwon tanpa mengalihkan matanya dari novel itu.

"Reproduksi itu apa?" Ujar Siwon dengan 'sangat amat' polos. Tentu saja kata sangat amat itu kalau didalami akan menjurus pada sesuatu yang terlihat... Mesum?

Kibum yang memang otaknya berbeda dengan Siwon, menjawab sejujur-jujurnya pertanyaan Siwon itu. "Reproduksi dalam pembahasan ini yaitu cara atau metode yang digunakan makhluk hidup untuk menghasilkan keturunan atau individu baru yang memiliki sifat sama, atau berbeda dari parental. Dimana makhluk hidup baru ini dapat melestarikan jenisnya, agar tetap lestari dan ada dalam ekosistemnya. Sedangkan defenisi dari sistem reproduksi yaitu serangkaian susunan atau skema yang menggambarkan atau mendeskripsikan satu kesatuan pokok dari reproduksi." Ujarnya dengan masih membaca buku novel. Sesaat Siwon bingung, bagaimana bisa Kibum berkonsentrasi pada dua hal sekaligus? "Aku tak percaya kau tak tahu arti reproduksi, Siwon-ssi. Itu memalukan, melihat kau yang sudah duduk di bangku SMA." Tambahnya lagi dengan nada datarnya dan pandangan yang tetap menuju ke buku novel yang kira-kira setebal 15cm itu.

"Terus, sistem reproduksi itu apa saja Bummie..?" Kalian tahu, ini hanya satu dari seribu cara Siwon untuk memancing Bummie-nya -_-.

Kibum menghela napas sebelum meneruskan perkatannya, " Secara garis besar sistem reproduksi terbagi menjadi dua. Yaitu sistem reproduksi seksual atau generatif dan sistem reproduksi aseksual atau fegetatif."

"Bummie, kan manusia itu melalui cara generatif. Aku tak mengerti apa arti generatif itu."

"Sistem generatif yaitu, sistem reproduksi dimana individu baru dibentuk melalui penggabungan meteri genetik yang berasal dari dua sel berbeda yang berasal dari dua induk yang berbeda. Kedua sel yang berbeda ini disebut sel kelamin atau gamet."

"Trus, cara manusia melakukannya dengan pasangannya bagaimna?" Ujar Siwon dengan mata berbinar (?).

"Carany- Choi Siwon! Aku tak pernah ingat aku memberikanmu soal Biologi atau semacamnya! Aku yakin aku memberikanmu soal matematika, untuk apa kau menanyakan hal itu padaku?" Ujar Kibum kesal dengan nada datar tapi menusuk.

"Hehe... Aku hanya ingin tahu Bummie... Sekalian persiapan kalau nanti aku melakukan reproduksi denganmu." Ujarnya polos. Kelewat polos malah sampai sampai Kibum ingin menendang muka -coretgantengcoret- jelek itu, sekarang juga!

Kibum beridiri dari tempat duduknya. Sampai saat ia kehilangan keseimbangannya karena kakinya membentur meja.

CUP~

Mata Kibum melebar merasakan posisinya saat ini. Dengan Siwon yang berada di bawahnya dan Kibum di atasnya. Dan jangan lupakan bibir mereka yang bertautan.

CKLEK..

"S-Siwonn? Ap-apa yang kau lakukan!"

"Um-Umma?" Ujar Siwon kaget.

TBC

* * *

_**A/N: tittle: MAAFKAN SAYA! T_T  
**_

_**maafkan saya karena ketelatan update.  
**_

_**maafkan saya karena menjadi author yang nggak becus.  
**_

_**maafkan saya karena sudah mengecewakan para readers semua.  
**_

_**maafkan saya karena membuat FF yang aneh dan benar-benar diluar batas logiga alias GILA.  
**_

_**Sekian dan terimakasih ^^  
**_

_**Eh.. gak jadi ding... hahahhahahaha  
**_

_**btw, thx yang udh review, maap gak bisa bales. T_T #Padahal pengen#  
**_

_**O ya... kalian bingung kan dengan masa kecilnya Sibum? mungkin flashbacknya akn saya kasih di chapter selanjtnya, dan bukan berarti di chap ke 3. tapi mungkin di chap ke 4 atau ke enam atau pas akhir cerita atau bisa saya buat menjadi side storynya FF ini.  
**_

_**Dan kalau masih bingung dengan se7en min, di chap depan bakalan saya perbanyak hint nya. Di sini se7en min dikit karena baru ketemu noh di supermarket. Dan yang pasti chap depan akan lebih panjang dan gaje plus lenje.  
**_

_**Chapter ini juga lebih panjang dari chap yang sebelumnya.. ^^ #YEAHH  
**_

_**Pai-pai ^^  
**_


End file.
